Water Always Beats Fire
by Pwib 'n Puff
Summary: Flannery receives a challenge at her gym she should probably have refused. Always learn your type match-ups! Adult content. Yuri. Bondage.


"So that's my offer. If you beat me, not likely, but..." grinned Misty as she tilted her head a little at the increasingly vexed Flannery across the stadium from her.

"You can take my place at the gym for a week. But if I beat you..." Misty's grin broadened into a wide smile, much to the anger of her flame-haired opponent.

"I-I know! Shut up and battle already!" shouted Flannery, her cheeks flushed with what Misty was sure was a mix of anger and embarrassment. Flannery puffed her cheeks out and mumbled under her breath, her hands angrily running over the 6 Pokeballs on her belt.

Misty was very pleased seeing Flannery's quick temper as she knew she'd make mistakes that way. She was pretty sure she'd already made one by agreeing to this battle, after all. Although she was known to have a pretty quick temper herself at times, Misty made sure she was calm and collected for this battle. There was a lot at stake, thought Misty, as her hand found the Pokeball containing her Starmie on her belt and loosened it, holding it out in front of her towards Flannery.

"You know the rules, 1 on 1! My single best Pokemon against your best Pokemon only! You only get one shot, so pick carefully, okay?" winked Misty, taking great delight in seeing the fire in Flannery's eyes burn brighter with every little wink and sarcastic comment. It was someone else's turn this time, thought Misty, and that someone was Flannery.

"Fine! Let's do this!" snarled Flannery as she threw out her Pokeball, keen to wipe that smirk off Misty's face. She was sure she'd win and get to take her place at the Cerulean gym for a week, long enough to show Misty she could do it better than her. She just knew she couldn't lose, especially with what was at stake.

Flannery's Torkoal landed in the arena with a thud, puffing thick smoke from it's nose. Misty looked on for a few moments before throwing her own Pokeball, her loyal Starmie bursting from within and spinning fervently, it's jewel glowing vibrantly as it moved from side to side suspended above the ground.

"Now I'll wipe that smirk off your face! Go Torkoal, use flamethrower!" shouted Flannery, pointing more towards Misty than her Starmie whether she realised it or not. Torkoal reared its head and for a few moments before letting loose a torrent of flames at Starmie.

"Oh, please. Starmie, use agility!" said Misty, gesturing towards Torkoal. Starmie deftly evaded the attack and quick as a flash appeared behind Torkoal, who was none the wiser.

"Now, use hydro pump!" the water-type trainer bounced up on her toes to get a better view as Starmie unleashed a ferocious blast of water, knocking Torkoal all the way over to the other side of the arena, crashing into the wall. Torkoal slumped down, its head hitting the floor with a thud as it lay still.

"Torkoal, no! W-why you...!" Flannery shouted in disbelief as she held her fist up in front of her, clenched tightly. Her stare of disbelief moved from her battered Torkoal to Misty stood opposite her, who had already recalled her Starmie and was staring back at Flannery, humming a little tune to herself.

Flannery was astounded she had lost so easily. As she recalled Torkoal back into it's Pokeball she thought to herself. It wasn't just the type mismatch, she thought, but also her haste to beat Misty and show her up that caused her to lose so quickly. Her and her Pokemon were unprepared, although Flannery much more than she knew.

"Well, that was easy. Don't you feel a little embarrassed, calling yourself a gym leader?" grinned Misty, rather more sarcastic than usual as she tossed her Pokeball lightly into the air a few times before clipping it back onto her belt. She began walking along the side of the arena towards Flannery, who was still in disbelief she had lost so easily.

"...s-shut up! Nhh..." sputtered Flannery, her eyes cast towards the ground as she put her Pokeball away. She slowly removed her Pokeball belt and turned around, putting it on the table behind her. Letting out a sigh, she turned around to face Misty, to find her standing a pace away and making a little 'turn' motion with her finger, that same smile across her face.

"F-fine!" said Flannery as she turned around, trying to hold her head high in her defeat to retain some dignity. She wasn't really sure why Misty wanted her to turn around, but a bet was a bet, and Flannery knew if she won she'd be running Cerulean gym by now. It became a little clearer a few seconds later.

"Now hold still, my little loser!" giggled Misty as she pulled Flannery's wrists together behind her back. Flannery's head turned a little in surprise to see what was going on, but all she could see was Misty pulling something out of a pocket on her belt. After a few seconds, Flannery felt a cold ring form around both her wrists, tightening until she heard a solid click.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" shouted the defeated gym leader as she tried to jerk her hands around to her front, but to no avail. She tried to twist her body to get a better look but Misty held her shoulders, leaning in a little closer to her left ear.

"They're handcuffs, duh. The ones the Jennys use!" smiled Misty as she poked her head forward over Flannery's shoulder just far enough to show her grin. Flannery kept jerking her shoulders to try and writhe out of the cuffs, but it did nothing except amuse Misty a little more each time. Flannery turned her head forward and up slightly, as if trying to rise above the situation and maintain some dignity. She pursed her lips tightly shut.

"See, you should've listened a little more carefully earlier! When I said 'When I win, I get to have a little fun with you', I meant..." Misty trailed off as she produced another item from her belt, holding it slowly up to Flannery's mouth so her eyes could focus on it. It was a thick rubber ballgag, styled like a Pokeball, with a short strap connected to a metal ring and then to a longer strap on each side.

"..Nhh! Fine, let's just get this over with! You can laugh at me all you want, bu-Mmhmnphm!?" Flannery's attempt at staying above it all was rudely interrupted by Misty placing one hand around the rubber ball, the other on the back of her captive's head, and quickly pressing them together to force the rubber ball over Flannery's lips, past her teeth and fully into her mouth, much to her displeasure. She tried to shout past the gag, twisting her head every which way and pressing with her tongue, but Misty held the two sides of the strap firmly.

"Oh, shut up. You're just embarrassing yourself, you know?" said Misty. She pulled the straps as tight as she could, taking much pleasure in seeing Flannery's lips curl around the gag as it was forced a little deeper into her mouth. She buckled the strap tightly, and gave it a little tug to make sure it was still tight. The groan she heard when she pulled it let her know it was just about tight enough.

Flannery jerked her head in every direction to try and loosen her gag, closing her eyes and straining her neck as she fruitlessly flailed. All of this motion and shouting into her gag had also caused her to start drooling down herself in a thick, clear stream, rolling straight over her bottom lip and over her chin, so far making its way halfway down her neck.

Misty was quite pleased how her plan had panned out so far. She was also quite surprised to see the change in herself when she was the one dishing it out for once. After all, who better to be her first toy than strong, fiery Flannery? Or should that be helpless, drooling Flannery, she thought to herself.

"Are you quite finished? We're not done yet, you know..." said Misty with a sarcastic tone. Flannery calmed down a little and kept her head still, her eyes once again focussed on the floor. Her temper had got the better of her again, but who could blame her this time? She was handcuffed and ballgagged in her own gym, pretty much helpless, and to make matters worse, had just noticed the trail of drool heading for her shirt.

"Good girl. Now, down we go..." Misty pressed down on Flannery's shoulders as a clue for the fiery gym leader to sit down on the floor. Flannery had to take a few deep breaths first before she could bring herself to do it, as steam was ready to shout out of her ears with anger. She knew Misty could see it in her face and was thoroughly enjoying it, no matter how hard she tried to control it.

Misty guided Flannery to the floor as she sat down gently. Her legs were out in front of her and she was tilted back a little, her cuffed hands able to flick the ground with their fingers. Misty knelt down next to the muffled trainer and turned her back on her, fiddling around with something again. Flannery turned her face up to look at the ceiling lights. How did I get into this mess, she thought, until her daydream was interrupted by another clicking noise.

"There! How do you feel?" said Misty as she stood up once more, giving Flannery a clear look at herself below the knee. Much to her surprise Misty had fitted her ankles together with what she was sure would be the same type of cuffs that were binding her wrists so effectively. She groaned loudly into her gag and shook her head side to side, banging her bound feet up and down onto the floor in frustration.

"Hehe! I think the answer you're looking for is, hmm... Useless, maybe? Helpless? Captive? Caught?" giggled Misty, leaning down close to her mumbling new plaything's face. Flannery jerked her head up towards Misty with an angry expression before toppling over onto her side. Misty bit her bottom lip lightly and sucked on the end of her little finger for a moment as she admired her handiwork, a rash, tough young gym leader reduced to a captured toy, flopping around like a Magikarp.

"FMMHPPNHMM!" growled Flannery, clenching her eyes shut and trying her best to get upright. She could feel Misty's hands on her arms, pulling her over onto her front and then up, slowly until she was in a kneeling position. She didn't resist too much at this point as she was pretty sure she couldn't find the balance to get there by herself. Not until she calmed down a little anyway.

"You know, you look pretty cute like that." purred Misty as she made sure her captive was balanced. Kneeling behind her, Misty caressed her left arm gently with one hand, her other rubbing it's thumb softly into Flannery's right shoulder. She could tell from the surprised squeak that wasn't quite what Flannery was expecting to hear.

"What did you think I meant when I said 'have a little fun with you', huh?" whispered Misty as her hand moved from Flannery's shoulder to her neck, stroking it up and down lightly. Misty could feel her plaything's back stiffen, which unfortunately for Flannery just made her puff her own chest out a little. She could hear Flannery's quickened breaths behind her ballgag, her chest heaving a little faster than before. Oddly for the fiery newly-found slave, she was almost silent.

"Well, seeing as your mouth is in use, how about we start here instead?" said Misty gleefully as both of her hands moved to the bottom of Flannery's tight T-shirt, pulling it up almost to her chin and letting it drop, leaving Flannery's perky breasts exposed before she could even squeal out a protest. Her mouth let a quiet, stuttered moan out past her ballgag as her face looked down to see not only her chest helplessly showing, but Misty's hands slowly moving up her sides. Her eyes completely widened and her chest heaved more than before as she saw Misty's hands draw ever closer.

"...fhhmmmphh..." quietly moaned Flannery as Misty's hands slowly moved across her breasts, stopping in the middle of each one and squeezing them tightly, her thin fingers pressing into Flannery's sensitive flesh as she let out a squeal into her ballgag, throwing her head back. The drool from her ballgag flowed down her exposed chest, in a thick trail between her breasts.

"You know, Flannery is such a good name for a strong, tough gym leader, isn't it?" whispered Misty in Flannery's left ear as her hands groped the helpless young girl's breasts tightly.

"The only problem is, you don't look like any of those to me right now...Don't you think so?" giggled Misty as her hands both moved to Flannery's stiff nipples, rubbing each lightly with a thumb before pinching and twisting them just a little bit to get the reaction she wanted.

"EEMMNPHM!" squealed Flannery loudly, her breaths quick and short as the pain in her chest subsided. She could feel the wet patch that had been building in her panties for a little while now, ever since Misty laid her hands on her breasts. She returned to moaning softly as Misty carried on rhythmically squeezing her helpless exposed body.

"...so I think from now on, you'll be Gaggery. Unless you want another pinch, of course." Misty's tongue curled into a lick against Flannery's ear, prompting Flannery to shake her head vehemently. Misty had been aware of her own wet patch growing for some time now, and it was all the more apparent now that her new toy had accepted her new name.

"Good girl. Now, be a doll and bend over for me, Gaggery." said Misty playfully as she pulled her hands away, leaving red imprints of her repeated grabs of Flannery's tender, captive chest. Flannery slowly leaned forward, waiting for Misty to tell her to stop, until she was leaning entirely over, turning her head to the side so her cheek could rest on the floor. This caused her drool to all run out of one corner of her mouth, and into a pool on the floor next to her, much to her displeasure.

Misty reached around Flannery's waist for the front of her jeans, undoing the button and pulling the zip down slowly. Flannery took a deep breath as she pulled her back into the air a little to make it easier for Misty to ease her jeans down. Misty drew them down Flannery's slightly quivering body, listening to her soft moans with every breath until her panties were fully exposed.

"O-oh goodness, are we a little excited, Gaggery?" stuttered Misty slightly, a little surprised to see how wet her tied and muffled toy was. She stroked Flannery's perky ass cheeks with her right hand as her left slid a finger under the top of the panties, pulling them down steadily. With every movement she could see Flannery's breath quicken again and her back spasm a little, accompanied by a quiet, stilted moan.

With Flannery's panties all the way down, Misty licked her lips. Flannery was a little bigger downstairs than her, and her tight holes were just begging her to put something inside them, thought Misty as her hand drifted inside her own panties. She stared at the sight before her for a few minutes, her fingers playing inside herself as she considered what to do next.

Misty slipped off her own panties, dripping wet as they were, and laid them on the gym floor. She knew just what to do, she thought. She pulled the sides of Flannery's sopping wet panties away from her body just enough, and cut them with a small pair of scissors. Flannery could hear the blades slicing through the soft fabric, and she wondered what was about to happen.

Pulling the cut panties from between Flannery's legs, Misty balled them up and stuffed them inside her own pair. Careful to keep them from dropping out, she held them above the ground with one hand, steadying them with the other as she slid around to Flannery's front. Flannery's eyes were closed as Misty lowered the panties over her head, pulling them down over her face, pressing Flannery's own as well as Misty's juices right into her nose, and dripping down her face into her mouth, over her gag.

"...Gmmhmnphm?" Flannery let out a confused groan as she smelt their mingling juices and felt them rubbed on her face. Misty giggled and rubbed the dripping panties over her face a little more, and smiled to see Flannery close her eyes and carry on moaning softly as the sweet smells wandered into her nose. Her voluminous red hair was wet with both girl's juices as the panties were slid down her head over her face.

"Aw, you're such a good girl Gaggery!" laughed Misty as she patted her captive on the head, and slid back around to her rear. There was one last test to be done, she thought, as she ran her thumb across Flannery's right ass cheek. When her thumb got near to her dripping wet entrance, Flannery's hips bucked a little, and her breathing quickened as Misty expected. But when her thumb crept closer to her tight asshole, Flannery let out a muffled yelp.

"It's settled, my horny little Gaggery. I'll use your tight tiny asshole back here first, and if you're a good girl, I'll use your other one next. Got it?" said Misty authoritatively, following up her last two words with a swift swat to Flannery's ass cheeks. Flannery squealed loudly into her gag and nodded yes, her senses still overwhelmed by the panties fixed to her face.

"Good girl. I'll have to run out for a few minutes to get a couple of things, but I'll lock the door of course. I can't let just anybody find my little helpless fuck slave Gaggery like this, can I? Hehe!" Misty stood up to leave and pondered for a second before kneeling back down, still amazed at how easily she'd managed to reduce a tough young gym leader into a helpless, gagged bondage slave with her panties on her face, about to get fucked in her tight little asshole for as long as Misty desired. And a cute one at that.

"Before I go, I think I'd better leave a little note in case I forget. I think 'Gaggery' on your back, and 'Fuck Me' on your ass in permanent ink should do it, don't you?" grinned Misty, placing a hand on Flannery's ass to keep her still. Flannery nodded slowly, as she could feel a new drip from her entrance flowing down her left thigh. Misty groped her ass tightly with one hand as the other wrote 'Gaggery' across her back in thick letters.

Nodding at her handiwork and the red imprint she'd left on her new toy's ass with her hand, Misty wrote 'Fuck' on her left ass cheek, quickly followed by 'Me' on her right. She followed it up with another smack, leaving another hand print.

"Mmhpm! Nmmh..." Flannery let out a yelp at the stinging pain on her ass and returned to her quiet moans, each breath filling her even more with the smells of her and her new captor, a trail of the liquid running down her face and over her ballgag, onto her tongue. She tilted her head up to see Misty leaving the room, and heard the sound of the door locking behind her. She couldn't think clearly, and she couldn't figure out how she'd got into this position. It doesn't really matter, she thought to herself, because in a strange way, it feels so good.

After all, Misty would be back very soon.


End file.
